Maggie Murphy
Maggie Murphy was a young, mortal woman in the San Francisco area, who did much good in her life by helping people. Her good deeds led her to be tapped as a Future Whitelighter. History Charity Work Maggie was a paragon of good. She did a vast amount of volunteer work, such as staying at a retirement home and playing cards with the residents. Her good deeds even gave her a small amount of fame, as 415 magazine wanted to do an article on her. Maggie was very dedicated to her work and throughly enjoyed it as well. The Spirit Killer Her good deeds landed her the title of future whitelighter This made her the target of a Spirit Killer; a type of Darklighter who drives paragons of good, especially future Whitelighters, to suicide. If the future whitelighter commits suicide, they will be incapable of becoming whitelighters. He cursed her with bad luck and implanted her mind with suicidal thoughts that made her want jump off the roof of her apartment building. Just as she was about to jump, Prue, who had been assigned to photoshoot her as a trial run for a job at 415 Magazine, saw Maggie on the edge. Prue was able astral-project onto the roof in time. She tried to talk Maggie down. Maggie then came to her senses but slid off. Prue grabbed her hand, but Maggie's hand began to slip. Maggie's hand left Prue's, but luckily, Prue was able to return to her body, and Prue telekinetically fling her onto an awning, allowing her to land on the ground unharmed. Getting Rid of Her Bad Luck After saving Maggie, Prue takes Phoebe to the police station to see her, only to see disaster happen to her; she stretches her leg, tripping an officer, who knocks over a water cooler, then the water cooler shorts a power strip, causing a minor explosion. Prue believes that Maggie might still be close to the edge of suicide, and creates her first original spell, and casts it on Maggie to bring her confidence and good luck, which also gave her protection from the Spirit Killer, because if the spirit killer can't kill with insanity, she's immune to his powers. Directly after gaining her good luck, Andy walked in and slipped, had it not been for Maggie catching him, he would have fallen. Helping Piper and Phoebe Although her own bad luck had been cured, Prue had received the same bad luck from the Spirit Killer. Piper and Phoebe have no idea where Prue is, so they decide to use Maggie's good luck to cancel out Prue's bad luck. Phoebe, Piper and Leo discuss their options and decide to try luck. Piper urges Leo to stay away, lest the Spirit Killer recognize him. The two take a map and go to Maggie. Piper and Phoebe meet Maggie at the nursing home, and she is playing cards with an elderly woman. They ask her to point randomly at a spot on the map, as they need some of her luck to find Prue. She points at a bridge, and the sisters thank her and leave Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents